Thunder Leone GB145BS
Thunder Leone GB145BS is a Balance-Type Beyblade that was released in the 2-Pack called Solid Iron Showdown, along with a recolored version of Thermal Lacerta WA130HF. Face Bolt: Leone The Face Bolt depicts Leo, the fifth astrological sign in the zodiac. The Metal Masters Leone Face Bolt (no sticker) is lighter and isn't outlined, unlike the MF Sticker Leone. The background color of the Face Bolt's sticker is black. Energy Ring: Leone The regular release of Leone is a transparent, turqouise piece (transparent green and yellow in America) rather than a Green in the anime. Leone is very circular with small ridge details. It can provide nice weight and has decent defensive capabilities. Overall, it is a basic ring and used commonly in generic beys in the anime. Use in B'alance Combinations' Thermal Leone T125WD. If T125 is unavailable, use 125. If Thermal is unavailable, use Flame. If WD is unavailable, use EWD/WB. *Attack: 1 - Defense: 4 - Stamina: 2 Fusion Wheel: Thunder The Thunder Fusion Wheel is just like the pre-HWS Libra Fusion Wheel. It is also named "Infinity" in Japan as a prize Beyblade Wheel. Out of all the Legend series, it is the top Defense Fusion Wheel, however it is outclassed by other top tier Fusion Wheels like Earth and Twisted. As for Stamina, Thunder is deflective and light, making it very useful, but still, Earth, Twisted and Duo outclass it. *'Attack: 1 - Defense: 1 - Stamina: 4' Spin Track: Gravity Ball 145 (GB145) *'Weight:' 4.5 grams GB145 is a wide, round Spin Track featuring two free moving metal balls. These balls move toward the outside of the Track while spinning, causing additional spin retaining force which increases stamina, similar to Draciel Metal Ball Defender's Metal Ball Base from the plastic generation. Weighing in at 4.5 grams, GB145 is currently the third heaviest Spin Track available, and as such is extremely useful in Defense Combinations. However, because it lacks energy-absorbing free spinning wings, it is not as effective as C145 against low attackers such as Quetzalcoatl 90WF. This version of the GB145 spin track is a, translucent blackish-gray in color. Where GB145 does shine is when it is utilized in Defense Combinations against high CH120-based Attack Combinations, such as MF Lightning L Drago CH120RF. These types of Attack Combinations do not aim to hit the Spin Track, and thus the free spinning claws of C145 are not necessary, and you instead get a significant increase in the overall weight of the customization. It's good when used in Attack Combinations like Ray Capricorn GB145MF. It can also be extremely effective in this Defense combo: MF Basalt (Twisted) Capricorn GB145RS/ES/BS It's defensive capabilities are well classed. Attack: 0 Defense: 3 Stamina: 2 Performance Tip: Ball Spike/Sharp (BS) *'Weight:' 1.2 grams This version of the BS performance tip, is a deep red color. Ball Spike is a variation of the Sharp tip. BS is pretty much a Ball Tip with a small Spike in the center, hence the name Ball Spike/Sharp. Like other sharp tips, it loses Balance easily due to the fine nature of the tip, and superior alternatives such as SD/D/WD/PD/EWD and even MS & ES all outclass it for Stamina customs. It ? notably has decent Stamina though. It also wears down quite quickly even as a plastic tip, but will act as Ball (B) when worn down, which in some builds they act the same. It may be a good idea to let it wear down because in ball form it has a much better defense even though it sacrifices some stamina. Its balance is also superior to S when in B form. Overall BS might not be such a great stamina tip, but it still remains superior to S (Sharp) and is a great tip for Beginners. it is also like ES but it has a ball like base. However, when used with GB145, BS will regain stability quite well. Attack: 0 Defense: 3 Stamina: 4 Trivia *Thunder Leone has the same GB145BS combo as Earth Virgo GB145BS. *This is the 2nd time Leone's Clear wheel has been recolored with blue and yellow. Gallery 2012-05-16 09.49.11.jpg Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Faceoff Pack Category:Stamina Types Category:Beyblades